Red Licorice
by spiffness
Summary: It's a semi-modern version of a fairytale, except it's all practical. Stella is in love with Caleb, but when he hurts her, what can she do? She turns to her stepfamily who aren't quite what you'd expect. The whole story is pulled together by one thing, a piece of candy-Red Licorice. If you have time, let me know what you thought :)


Red Licorice

So many times, we as people wish that fairytales were real. We all want the handsome/beautiful prince/princess, and we all want to live happily ever after. That's where my story comes in, an all-natural fairytale. Now don't get too excited! There's no magic, fairies, curses, or anything like that. It's just an all practical love story. My love story.

So anyways, when I was about four, my father died. My mother got remarried to my stepfather, Jack, and he had two sons, Joe and Jeff. Now, I know what you're thinking, evil stepfather and evil stepbrothers. Not Quite.

Jack was pretty nice actually. He had a firm hand when needed, but he wasn't cruel by any means. Every now and then, he'd do something to show me that he cared. Personally, I couldn't have had a better stepfather.

Now, my stepbrothers were a little different. Joe was older by four years and Jeff by two. Joe was the sweet one. He was so protective of me. He never made me feel unwanted or unloved. I was never just a stepsister to him; I was just his baby sister, and honestly, I loved it.

Jeff was the other extreme. He always liked to find ways to get me into trouble. If Joe was around, he usually found a way to get me out of trouble, but he wasn't always around. When that was the case, Jack tended to take Jeff's side, but even he could sometimes tell when Jeff was lying.

In spite of occasional, unjust punishments, I was actually really happy. That is, until my mother died about two years after marrying Jack. It was hard, but Jack promised to take care of me, so I didn't worry too much. My stepbrothers and I all worked in Jack's candy store and I loved it! I worked the cashier, Joe swept, and Jeff…well, he just ate candy when he thought no one was looking.

Anyways, now that the backstory is done with, let's get to the good stuff! At this point, my stepbrothers and I are in the candy store.

"$2.78 is your change. Have a good day!" I said as the customer left.

"Hey, Stella!" Joe called.

"Yeah?"

"Have you sold all of the red licorice? I can't find any."

"No…I don't think I did."

"Hmm…you think you could help me find it before dad gets home? You know how he can get when stuff's missing." Joe said with a smile.

"Ha-ha, sure!"

As hard as Joe and I looked, we couldn't find the licorice. We couldn't figure out where in the world it could be! While we were still searching, Jack came through the doors.

"How are my kids?" he asked kindly.

Joe and I walked over to Jack and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He returned both with a warm smile. Then I looked at him, my eyes nervous.

"Stell, what's wrong?"

"Well, Jack, we can't find the red licorice, and I know I didn't sell it all."

"Well, that's pretty strange. Maybe we have some shoplifters."

"I think it's Stella." Jeff put in. No one even knew where he had come from, but at this my cheeks flushed.

"Now, Jeff, where in the world do you get that idea?" Joe asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "I'd never steal from Jack!

"If you're so sure, check your pockets." Jeff said with a smirk.

"Fine."

I reached into my pocket, ready to prove to Jeff what a nutcase he was, but when I pulled my hand out, it held a small pouch of red licorice. Jeff's smirk got larger, while Joe let out a small sigh.

"Jack, I didn't steal it, I swear!"

"I think I believe you. Wait—what's this?"

His fingers moved to my shoulder where a small red dot was.

"Is this—licorice?" he asked quietly.

"It can't be!"

I touched the piece in Jack's hand, "It can't be…"

"Stella, I want the truth and I want it now!" Jack said sternly.

"Jack, I didn't!"

"I think it's pretty clear that you did, young lady, and if you don't start telling me the truth, I'm going to take you back to the storeroom!"

"Oh, please, don't, Jack!" I well-remembered the pain from last time.

"Then start talking!"

But since I really didn't know anything, all I could do was shrug my shoulders and look down.

Jack waited a bit, but when I didn't answer, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward the storeroom, grabbing his leather strap that hung on the door.

"Dad, wait!" Joe called.

"Stay out of this, son." was all he said as he pulled me into the storeroom.  
Once he had shut the door, Joe glared at Jeff.

"I know you had something to do with this! Dad's gonna whip the fire out of her!"

"Why is that my problem?"

"It will be when I prove that you had a hand in this!"

"Yeah, whatever." Jeff said as he walked away.

Just then, Joe started to hear the sounds of Jack's strap. He cringed at every blow, he heard and tears started to fill his eyes. He knew I had been innocent, but what had he done to save me? Nothing. The least he could do was prove my innocence, and that's what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, I was trying my hardest to keep my mouth shut. I knew that Jeff had had a hand in this, and I'd never let him have the satisfaction of hearing me suffer. It did hurt terribly though. I said Jack had a firm hand and this only accentuated it.

Finally, Jack stayed his hand. He laid down his strap and walked over to where I was. He gently lifted my head up, wiped away my tears, and kissed my forehead. With tears still in my eyes, I threw my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulders.

"Sh," he said quietly. "it's all over now."

"B-but, J-J-"

"Sh—not a word."

Still sniffling, I nodded and let him lead me out of the storeroom. Once I stepped out of the door, Joe's arms were around me. He hugged me gently, knowing how much pain I had endured.

"I'm so sorry I didn't stick up for you." He whispered.

"I-it's fine J-Joe."

"No, it's not! I think Jeff had a hand in this, and I'm going to prove it! Now you can just get back to work and leave the rest to me."

I nodded, kissed his cheek, and went back to my register. A customer came in, but I was too busy drying my eyes to notice. They coughed, and I instantly gave them my attention.

"I'm so sorry. Can I do anything for you?"

"Are you alright?"

I looked up at the customer. He was a sight! I don't think I'd ever seen such gorgeous, hazel eyes. He looked about my age, 19, give or take a few years. Honestly, he was just incredibly handsome! After a bit, I realized I was staring, and I blushed.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. It was the most heart-melting smile I'd ever seen!

"Is it me," he asked. "or are you having a bad day?"

Once again I blushed. "Yeah, i-it's just a rough day. Can I get you something?"

"Oh, right. I'll take a pound of red licorice."

At the words, "red licorice," I burst into tears again. Joe had heard what the customer said, and his heart broke for me. He walked over and held my hand.

"Did I do something?" the customer asked, concern on his face.

"Not exactly, my brother just…it's a long story. I'm afraid we're out of licorice. Can I get you something else?"

"I think I'll be ok. I'll stop by again later. W-will she be ok?"

"She'll be alright. Thanks for your concern. Have a great day!"

"You too," then he caught my eye. "and you too." Then he walked out.

"I-I'm so sorry, Joe."

"Hey, it's alright! He understood."

I sniffled.

"Why don't you let me take over? You can just sweep up over in that corner."

"A-alright, I love you, Joe."

"Love you too, Stell."

Smiling in spite of my sniffles, I went to pick up the broom. As I was sweeping, I noticed a small trail…of red licorice. I followed the trail, and it led under a desk. Under that desk was Jeff...and a big bag of licorice.

"It was you!" I cried.

Jack and Joe heard my exclamation and came over.

"Why you little…" Joe started.

"Quiet, Joe, leave him to me." Jack said as he pulled his younger son to his feet. "How could you set your sister up like this?!"

"Stepsister." He mumbled.

"That's enough out of you! When I get through with you, you're going to wish you'd never done anything to Stella!" With this said, he proceeded to drag his son to the storeroom.

"Wait, Jack!" I called.

Surprisingly, Jack stopped and let me walk to him. I'm pretty sure that the words I said weren't what he was expecting.

"Go easy on him, Jack. For me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Stella—but not this time! Come on you!" he yelled to Jeff who shockingly, came willingly. His eyes fell on mine, and surprise was written all over them.

"That was really sweet, Stell." Joe said.

"He may be a jerk, but he's still my brother—it just felt right."

"You're one of a kind, sis." Joe said as he pulled me into a hug.

I was about to answer when I heard Jack's strap. I cringed and tenses in Joe's arms, and he just hugged me tighter.

"It's alright, Stella. He had it coming."

"I guess."

When Jack finished, he came over to me.

"Stella, can we go talk?"

"Sure, Jack."

Jack took my hand and led me outside. Still holding my hand, he said, "I'm so sorry, Stella. I should have listened to you!"

"Jack, it's alright. You did what you that was right. It's ok!"

"No, it's not! Whipping my innocent daughter is not 'ok.'" He sighed. "Does it still hurt, honey?"

"A little." I blushed.

Jack gently took me in his arms. He tenderly, yet softly rubbed his hand against my back in an attempt to ease my pain.

"I'm so sorry baby-girl."

"It's alright...Dad."

"Hey now, I like the sound of that!" Jack said as he kissed my cheek. "Let's get you inside and finish the day. Then, I'll take you to your favorite restaurant!"

"Oh, I'd love that!"

"I thought so!" Jack said smiling. "Let's head in."

When we walked through the door, Jeff looked up, his eyes puffy and his cheeks red. I walked over, and his eyes slowly met mine.

"I-I'm…" he stuttered.

"It's alright, Jeff. Really, it is."

The smile Jeff gave was so real that it made me smile, and to boot, the rest of the day went well—especially at dinner.

We were sitting down, and when the waiter came to take our order, I looked straight into Mr. Hazel Eyes. At the same time, our eyes locked, and he sent me a smile that went straight to my heart.

"How are you guys doing tonight? My name's Caleb, and I'll be your waiter tonight…"

I honestly didn't hear anything he said after that. I was totally lost. The best part was right as we were about to leave. A different waiter came over with a small ice-cream. He gave it to me, and it had a note reading, _From, Caleb: It's nice to see you smile._ That's not even the best part! On the top of the ice-cream was a piece of red licorice. As we were getting ready to leave, he gave me the cutest wink. It's a miracle that I slept that night; but sleep I did, with sweet peaceful dreams.

Caleb became a regular at the store, and every time he bought the same thing, one pound of red licorice. Each time he stopped by, I felt my heart falling faster and faster.

Things couldn't have been better. Even Jeff was almost being kind! I was literally walking on a cloud—until that day…

I was making a candy delivery, and on the way I saw Caleb. My heart fluttered at the sight of him, but as I walked toward him, I noticed he wasn't alone. He was with…a girl. My heart felt like it had been stabbed, but I tried to think positively. Then, he hugged her and kissed her cheek. I just had to get out of there before he saw me. I ran back to the candy store and threw myself into Joe's arms.

"Stell, what happened?"

"C-Caleb…girl…not me."

"It's alright, calm down."

I did my best to contain my sniffles and tears. Once I had, Joe asked me again what happened, and I told him what he had seen.

"Aw, sis, that bites, but if he couldn't see what a treasure you are, then that's his loss."

"B-but—"

"Sh, let's not talk about him anymore. Let's go into the kitchen and get some hot cocoa."

"I-I'd like that."

"That's my baby sister."

A few minutes later, Caleb walked into the candy store. He was here for his usual pound of red licorice. He looked around expecting to see me, but I wasn't there. Joe came out of the kitchen, a scowl on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Slightly put off by Joe's look, Caleb started to stumble over his words.

"Ah, w-where's Stella?"

"Not here. Can I help you?"

"Is everything ok?"

Silence.

"Joe what's going on?"

As he said this, I walked out of the kitchen, rubbing my eyes.

"What's wrong with Stella?"

"You should know better than anyone!" Joe said with disdain. "Look, maybe you should just come back later, or never…"

"But, Joe—"

"Leave."

Totally confused, Caleb walked out the door. Joe came to comfort me while Jeff slipped out the door. Caleb was standing outside the door, completely confused. When Jeff stepped outside, Caleb turned to him.

"Jeff, what happened?"

"Like you don't know! Now look here," at this Jeff got dangerously close to Caleb. "No one, and I mean no one messed with my stepsister, but me!"

"But what did I do?" he asked desperately.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Jeff said furiously. "We all know you were with another girl! You broke Stella's heart!"

Caleb's eyes opened with shock, and his hand went to the back of his neck.

"No wonder, she must have seen..."

"Of course she saw you jerk!"

"No, no, hear me out! That was my sister."

Silence.

"Your sister?"

"Yes, I swear! I would never hurt Stella. I-I love her!"

Silence.

"I don't know why, but I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Good luck trying to convince Joe though."

"Yeah, he never wants to see me again, which is justifiable, considering what he thinks I did."

"Hmm—well, we'll work something out. You and Stella are made for each other."

"You think?!"

"I really do, but let me warn you." He continued, his voice low. "If you hurt Stella, I'm going to hurt you! I may not like her very much, but she's my sister. _No one _messes with my sister. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. Thanks, Jeff, I better get back to the restaurant. Oh, and don't tell them the story. I need to fix this on my own.

"If that's what you want."

Caleb left with his countenance disturbed, but his face slightly lighter. Jeff watched him leave, and then headed back inside. Joe turned his eyes onto him as soon as he stepped through the door.

"That took a while."

"Yeah, sorry, I was talking to Caleb."

Joe's face hardened.

"You would be the one to talk to him! I'm sure you think what he did was great! You two probably compared notes on how to hurt Stella!"

Jeff's face instantly fell as Joe's stinging words stabbed his heart. _Is that what they all think of me? That all I want to do is hurt Stella?_ His thoughts were sobering, and he didn't notice that Joe was standing in front of him, eyes burning with anger.

"I'm telling you right now, if you hurt her again, you're dead! I let you get away with it once, but I'm not going to let that happen again." He grabbed Jeff's shirt. "_Ever again_."

Joe released Jeff and walked back to the register. Jeff, on the other hand, slowly walked to his room, pain in every step. He knew what he had to do; he just didn't know how to do it.

Meanwhile, I had come back into the store. My eyes were dry, and I had stopped sniffling.

"Everything ok, Joe?"

"Huh? Yeah, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Alright. I can take over now; I'm feeling a little better."

"Alright, Stell."

I went back to my cash register, and the day ended without anything eventful. Later that night, I was standing out on the balcony, looking at the stars. I heard a noise, and I turned to see Jack coming out the door.

"You alright, darling?" he asked.

Hearing his kind, loving tone just made me think of Caleb, and I burst into tears again. Jack just hugged me, rubbing his hands through my hair and whispering words of comfort. When I had calmed down some, I told him what had happened.

"I'm sorry he hurt you, Stella. What he did was wrong, but I think you should talk to him."

"What?!"

"Well, sweetheart, you deserve to know exactly what happened. And you never know, it may have been a misunderstanding."

"I don't care! I never want to see him again!"

"Just think about it ok?"

"I'll try—for you."

"That's my girl." Jack said as he kissed my cheek. "Let's go inside and get some ice-cream."

My face brightened as Jack led me inside. I drowned all of my sadness in my cookie dough ice-cream, and soon I felt much better. I didn't need Caleb! I had all I needed right in our little candy shop.

In the days that passed, Caleb continually tried to come in the store to see me, but Joe would never let him in. He kept trying and trying, but not until the day that Joe was gone, did he get in.

He walked through the door, and his eyes found mine. My eyes opened wide, but then they filled with hurt. He quietly walked over to me, but I didn't acknowledge him.

"Stella?"

Silence.

"Stella?" he tried again.

Still nothing.

"Stella, please, let me explain."

"Explain what?" I countered. "Explain how you completely broke my heart?" Tears filled my eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

Caleb's face was filled with pain. He reached for my hand, and surprisingly, I didn't pull away.

"Please, Stella," he begged softly. "Let me explain."

I said nothing. My eyes were on the hand holding mine. My heart was softening, but I didn't want it to. He would just hurt me again. Quickly, I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"J-just go—please—just go."

His shoulders dropped in defeat. I couldn't look at him because it was breaking my heart.

"Alright, Stella, I'll go, but please—one of the days, let me explain."

Once he said this, he left, and it seems like he took a piece of my heart with him.

As time passed, Caleb came into the store periodically, but it wasn't the same. I almost missed his desperate pleas. Joe would always glare at him when he came in, but Jeff would smile and talk to him. I guess jerks come in pairs.

But anyways, Caleb started coming less and less. They days he did come, he would always leave a single piece of red licorice. It would make me smile until then hurt in my heart took over. Then I'd just throw it away. Would this pain ever end? In all honesty, it didn't seem like it would—ever.

Later in the week, I was making another delivery (I wonder who he'll be with this time?). That aside, I was looking for the address when I bumped into someone, and no it wasn't Caleb. I looked up, and my mouth dropped open.

"I-it's you—" I whispered.

"Have we met before?"

"Uh, no, sorry. My name's Stella. I was just pretty sure I'd seen you before."

"Stella? You're Stella? My brother talks about you constantly! I must say, you are as pretty as he said."

"Brother?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Caleb's sister, Cailey."

"Sister?"

"Yeah! I was traveling, and I decided I had to see my little brother."

My mouth dropped even wider.

"Um, will you excuse me? I just realized that there's something important that I have to do!"

"No problem! See you around."

As soon as she said that, I ran to the restaurant where Caleb worked. As soon as I opened the door, my eyes searched for him. Once I saw him, I ran and threw my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Stella, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I met your sister—I should have let you explain!"

"Hey, it's alright."

His kind words made me smile, and my arms tightened around him.

So, let's skip forward shall we? About a year and a half later, when my favorite customer came in.

"Hey, Stella!"

"Hey, yourself! I've got your order all ready!"

"Thanks, but I think I want something different this time."

"What?! Almost two years of red licorice, and now you want something else?" I teased him.

"Call me crazy." As he said this his hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

"What can I get you?"

Before Caleb could answer, Jeff came over and asked me something. When he finished—Caleb was gone. I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked down and saw a note; it read, _Come to where our first date was_.

At the bottom of the note was a piece of red licorice. Pleasure was written all over my face, but then I remembered that I was still working. How could I get off work?

"I'll cover for you, Stella."

It was Jeff's voice that had cut into my thoughts—wait, Jeff?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'll cover for you." He said. "It looks like you've got somewhere to go."

I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Jeff!"

"Hey! I got a reputation to protect!" he laughed.

Laughing, I ran out the door and went to my destination. Once I got there, there was another note and another piece of red licorice, which told me to go to another place. I kept going to place after place, until I was headed to the last place, my favorite restaurant. I opened the door, and all I saw was Caleb. I ran and hugged him.

"I'd like that other order now." He said smiling.

"Anything."

"Stella?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

My hand flew over my mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!"

As I said these words, all of my friends and family popped out from various spots in the restaurant.

"Joe! Dad! Jeff!"

I gave Jack and my brothers (yes, even Jeff) huge hugs.

"I couldn't be happier for you, darling." Jack said tenderly.

"Oh, Dad!" I hugged him tightly.

"Hey! What about me, sis?" Joe teased.

"C'mere you!" I said as I pulled Joe into another large hug.

Jeff kind of stayed off to the sides; he didn't really seem to like being around so many people. Before I could do anything about it, Caleb made his way back to me.

"Man, I'm so glad Jeff's here! We wouldn't be here without him!"

"What?"

"Jeff! He's the only person who believed that I didn't cheat on you. When I was getting discouraged trying to prove that to you, he kept encouraging me to keep trying until I had you back. Plus, he helped distract you so I could leave the note."

"He did? Oh, Jeff!"

I ran to my brother and threw my arms around him.

"You little troll!" I giggled.

"Hey, easy there! I'm supposed to despise you remember?"

"Well, too bad, because I love you."

"All right, just this once." He smiled and whispered. "I love you too, Stell."

What proceeded was a whole bunch of stuff that I don't remember, but I know that you just want to know about Caleb and me. Yes, we got married, and yes, we're living happily ever after. I got my Prince Charming and my fairytale, and it never would have happened without a small bag of red licorice.


End file.
